


A new start

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: Stanfords meets bill for the first time. He ask for proof if bill is realy powerfull.So bill gives him a prophetcy:  blood will protect blood but at the price of the beasts curse.Days after he and fiddleford are running from a huge wolf. Then stanley shows up. And it becomes clear what the prophetcy means
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a personal au in my own way

Ford looked up to bill. He didt know what came over him but he already said it. Proof it. **What?** Proof that your so powerfull if your able to. **ow yeah sure i can tell you the future. Ahem** static came over the flying piramid **blood will protect blood at the price of the beasts curse. I see ya later sixer bye.**

ford woke up later. Was it a dream? There was knocking. He went to the door. It was Dan. You study weird stuff right? Ford nodded at dan. There is something coming to this forest. A fellow called to me that a big animal had nearly attacked him. And it ran towards the forest near gravity falls. I thought it might be something for your study. I will keep my eyes open thanks Dan.

A miles away 

Stanleys pov

He rode past the state boundrys into oregon. He had already trown his fake id away he would go with his own name for now. He stopped the car checking in in to a motel. He crabbed a folder a place called gravity falls. He would go there it looked nice there and calm. He needed a bit of from al the stress.

A few days later

Fords pov

He was writhing in his journal about the eye bats and they where heading back it was becoming dark. Fiddleford followed him. I didt believe you at first but those bats are real! Wait wat was that?. Ford halted at the question. Fiddelford looked around. Growling was heard and a huge wolf far bigger to be normal. Run he shouted.

Stan pov.

He heard screaming in the distance he left his car for a calm walk in the forest. He saw two figures running from a huge beast. Suddenly he recogised his brother as the beast pounced near ford. HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE he shouted grabbing his bras knuckles he had them always in the pockets of his jacket.

Ford was being pounced on. He tacked the beast of ford only to get bitten seconds later. He punced the beast wich let go. And he ran pulling his brother with him not caring that ford was shouting at him if he was crazy and what he was doing there. They came to a cliff.

Ford pov

Stanley was here. He had saved him. Now at this cliff he made one idea to jump he grabbed fiddleford and his brother and jumped as he pushed them of as he was falling he hear the piramid voice again **Blood will protect blood at the price of the beasts curse**

After this everything went dark


	2. Chapter 1

Fiddlefords pov

He hit the ground hard and felt something snap in his arm. He heard screaming. He looked up to see the man who helped them having a panick attack. He also noticed Dan running over. Ford lay uncounsius nearby. Suddey dan punched the guy down.   
HEY WHY DID YOU THAT he shouted at dan. He saved us. He had a panick attack and has brass knuckles on. Just in case he attacks. Do you know him fiddleford?  
He stood up looking at the face pf the rescuer. Ford shouted at him before they ran away. So ford knew this guy when he saw the wound on the arm he couldt help but flinch. The face was just like fords. And then he knew who this was. Its fords twin bother dan. Can you stop the bleeding ? I think my arm is broken. And take those thing of his hands. I want to call for an ambulance as soon i checked on ford.

Later..

Ford pov  
He woke up to a doctor asking how he felt.  
Telling he had hit his head on the way down. And that he was verry lucky that he hadt had a concusion. After that fiddlefor entered arm in cast. Next time warn me when you want to jump of a cliff.  
Suddenly for realiced where is stanley. He was with us when we jumped is he okay. Fiddleford nodded. He was bitten they cleaned the wound out. But he has to keep that arm from intense use. Like driving is also bad for the stiches. But ford he did have a panick attack did he have then when you guys where younger?   
Ford slapped himself. Only when his fear of hights act up. And i pushed him of a cliff. I need to be there when he wakes up.

Stanlys pov   
He woke to talking. Uugh what had hit his head. He moaned. Stanlley are you okay? Ford was there. Am i okay. Niw are you okay that beast was going for your troat ford. It didt bit you didt it. No stanly it bit you. We had to jump of a cliff to get away. Im sorry stanley i forgot your fear at then. You had a panick attack dan had to knock you out.   
Who is dan ? I guy who helped to build my house here.   
Ford sighed stay would ypu like to stay a bit help me and fiddleford with our research?   
Wait realy sixer you arent joking ? No stanly you saved our lives . And i want it. Ford said to him. Then yes sixer i love to. But my car is still in the forest.   
You still have the stanley mobile? Yes of course.   
I can ask someone from town to tow it to my place the doctors said you have to keep that arm still as posseble for the stiches. Fiddlefor is ordering a taxi to take us home. 

Ford pov  
Stanly walked beside him to fidddleford. As he wached they idtrodusing to eachother he thought about what bill said i know what the first part means but what does the next part mean?

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Edited a bit saw i had some typos


End file.
